1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the provision of breathing gas to a user. More particularly, it lies within the breathing gas mask art as it relates to self contained breathing apparatus for users such as firemen, industrial workers, and other users that require a life support system, as well as respirators.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to breathing gas masks has incorporated various configurations which have not fitted a user's face. Furthermore, the configurations oftentimes had lenses which were scratched after very short usage.
The scratched lenses created a situation wherein the vision from the mask became so blurred as to obliterate the view of a user. As can be appreciated, when the plastic viewing lens was particularly scratched and caused the view to be obliterated in part, the mask either had to be disposed of, or a new lens provided. This invention specifically seeks to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a lens protection means. The lens protection means is formed as a flange circumscribing the lens at the outer edge thereof. The flange is raised from the surface of the lens sufficiently so that when it is rested on the lens, it supports the major lens surface away from the object or surface on which it is rested.
This serves to avoid scratching by the surface on which it is rested. Furthermore, as can be appreciated, such a flange provides certain impact resistance and reinforcement to help eliminate problems with regard to sharp impacts which would normally crack the lens.
The prior art breathing gas masks also did not have a sufficiently appropriate diaphragm through which one could speak. The diaphragms were of such a nature as to be either improperly disposed to convey a message, or not placed in a practical position for usage with respect to the other components of the mask. This invention provides a diaphragm through which one can speak effectively to a person nearby without having to take off the mask.
The prior art breathing masks did not have a conformation which was generally acceptable from the standpoint of comfort, seal, and fit. This mask is particularly designed so that it is supported effectively by the strap and head band. The placement of the mask is such that it is implaced in such a manner as to be comfortable and at the same time easily used without any appurtenant portions thereof.
One of the most important features of this mask over the prior art is the seal and its fit. In particular, prior art masks did not incorporate a seal and a fit which could accommodate a myriad of facial configurations.
As can be appreciated, masks have to accommodate a myriad of different facial configurations. Such facial configurations can include narrow, elongated, plump, high cheekboned, withdrawn cheeks, a well as other facial configurations, which all have to be met by the seal of such masks. This is not easily accomplished by the prior art and until this mask, it is not believed any such masks were effective in providing a seal to a broad range of facial features.
This mask also provides a deep seal portion which can be in the neighborhood of one and a half inches wide or greater around the entire interior periphery thereof. The seal incorporates an upward extending chin cup which causes one's chin to seat therein. In addition thereto, the entire seal around the periphery has a compound curved configuration that varies around the periphery thereof. This compound curved configuration curves inwardly so as to accommodate a user's face in closely sealed juxtaposition. Thus, the seal of the gas mask of this invention is a substantial step over the prior art. It fundamentally accommodates a multitude of facial configurations which are not capable of being accommodated by the prior art. Furthermore, it provides a tight and comfortable seal which was not available in the prior art.
As a consequence of the foregoing, this mask is a substantial step over the prior art and should be read broadly in light of its lens configuration and sealing configuration, as well as the entire combination thereof.